a. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light source for a crystal lamp.
b. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a light source 102 of a conventional crystal lamp 100 is surrounded by multiple crystal polyhedrons each having multiple light-refraction walls. Though each of the crystal polyhedrons is a light dispersion element, the crystal lamp 100 fails to provide splendid and colorful visual effects because emitting light I of the light source 102 scatters in all directions and the emitting light I is refracted to a limited extent through the light refraction walls sloping at different angles. Further, as shown in FIG. 2, a side wall of a crystal lamp 200 is shaped to form a thin line 202 to enhance light-refraction effects. However, such design enhances light-refraction effects only to a limited extent. Further, Taiwan patent no. M255922 discloses a fiber design where multiple micro structures are formed on a fiber surface to enhance light-refraction effects.
Referring to FIGS. 3A, 3B and 3C, FIG. 3A shows a lamp bulb having a high color rendering index (Ra) light source, FIG. 3B shows a lamp bulb having multiple directional light source, and FIG. 3C shows a conventional tungsten lamp having a thin-lined light source. Typically, a lamp bulb having multiple directional light sources (FIG. 3B) or a thin-lined light source (FIG. 3C) may produce better refraction effects compared with a lamp bulb having a high color rendering index (Ra) light source (FIG. 3A). Therefore, the lamp bulbs shown in FIG. 3B and FIG. 3C are more capable of providing splendid and colorful visual effects. Specifically, a crystal polyhedron may function as a light dispersion prism, and the degree of light dispersion depends on the prism material, prism shape, wavelength and incident direction of light, etc. Since multiple directional light sources and a thin-lined light source may provide highly directional light emission and are widely spread in space, enhanced light dispersion effects are allowed to be produced.